


I see you

by RickishMorty



Series: I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. This is who I Am. [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: I begin this collection with an imaginary dialogue between Shadow and Maria, hypothetically long after the events seen in Shadow the Hedgehog, in which the hedgehog returns to the ARK, chasing his own ghosts.All characters belong to SEGA ©Happy reading and thanks.Sorry for my english, i'm italian, if you note some mistakes please alert me! :)





	I see you

"You see me?"

 

In front of that glass there was the whole universe.

The boundless earth was impossible not to see, it seemed an immense lake that traveled suspended in the void. It was beautiful.

But he didn't give a shit about the Earth.

He didn't even see it.

He saw only Maria.

Just her.

"Of course I see you," he replied to the reflection in the glass, faded and blurred.

Maria smiled, while Shadow maintained that facial immobility that characterized him.

That diaphanous appearance was next to his reflection, it was not clear which was the most realistic one.

"We were used to this game, do you remember?"

The hedgehog nodded, resisting the temptation to turn to his left. There would not have found her. He had already tried too many times. He knew.

Maria took his hand, still smiling.

"Can you hear me?"

Shadow contracted his jaw, facing the umpteenth torture.

Maria had always seemed like an angel, now more than ever, but those deep pains she inflicted on him were not comparable to any pain. No torturer would have equaled it.

He just blinked, lowering his face, imperceptibly denying his head.

"No…"

He could see her. Nothing more.

Maria's smile was gone, even though Shadow didn't know. He put a hand on his cheek, in a futile attempt to make him lift his face. He closed his face in his hands, kneeling before him. Shadow didn't even know, he wasn't looking at the glass.

"Yes, instead ..." Maria replied simply. There was no need to add anything else.

The hedgehog finally saw her, meeting her once again in the reflection. He no longer looked away from the glass. He wanted to target it with his eyes as long as he had the chance. It was becoming increasingly rare.

He had tried to give a name to all this. Hallucinations? Memories? Madness? All were fine. They were all true.

He observed that reflection, seeing them again as they were fifty years ago. Him and Maria, identical.

"I miss you more than I can bear."

Maria also looked at the glass, meeting his eyes. They were hard, distant, disillusioned, but they were not turned off. They kept that spark that she had always admired in her red, unsustainable eyes. Maria had enough.

"Thank you for keeping the promise."

Shadow turned automatically toward her, cursing himself. He had not yet learned. Maybe he was masochist. He glanced again at the glass, meeting the Earth this time. The Earth and its own reflection.

He felt his eyes burn, sting him, but he didn't shed a tear. Even that was increasingly difficult for him.

It was as if, disappearing, leaving that boundless image in front of his eyes, he wanted to remind him of what he had done for her, for everyone.

A bitter smile came almost to bend his lips.

Not even an entire planet could replace her.

He could only remember her eyes.


End file.
